Episode 094
Paul asks to see Bea to find out how she is getting on with the craft project: he agrees to try and get her out of isolation if she carries on with the crafts to set and example and encourage the others. Vera tells Bea about the condition of Chrissie's baby out of spite when Bea cheeks her. Bea tells Bernadette, the prisoner who brings her meal, to tell the women to stop work on the crafts project. Jim wants Erica to take action to let the police know about Caroline and her mother going to the halfway house, but she thinks it would be better if Paul went to see the women there first to let them know they can talk freely. Paul arranges some sales outlets for the women's craft work and promises them a constant supply of goods. Margo is the only one to object when Bernadette passes on Bea's orders though her enthusiasm for making soft toys is greater than her skill. Rhonda catches Lizzie drinking and pours it down the sink, but Lizzie has another bottle hidden away. Vera insists on searching the craft goods herself before they leave the prison, but when she goes to the rec room she is delighted to find that none of the items are finished and takes a box of them to show to Paul. Lizzie tries to get back in Doreen's good books by offering to give Doreen half of her compensation money, but Doreen says she doesn't need to do that as she'll soon be getting the money from her mother's estate. Paul accuses Bea of playing games to get out of solitary: she tries to pretend she has nothing to do with the women's decision. Shirley suggests the girls at the warehouse should take Doreen out for lunch to cheer her up. Judy visits Sharon before her trial and tells her she hears from her solicitor that the judge assigned to the case is soft and will probably let her off with a good behaviour bond. Kevin goes to the halfway house to pick up Doreen and meets Lizzie, who gets invited along to the dinner as Lizzie's "auntie". The judge at Tony and Sharon's trial is changed at the last moment to one who's much harsher on drugs offenders. Jim gets impatient with Paul's failure to go to the halfway house as he promised and goes himself, still in uniform. Rhonda tells him where Doreen and Lizzie have gone for lunch. Sharon gives evidence that it was Tony who supplied the drugs and who planted the money on her just before the raid. Jim's arrival at the pub shocks Lizzie and she gives the game away about Doreen and her having been in Wentworth. Doreen is worried that Kevin won't want to see her any more now their secret is out. Vivienne thanks Jim for arranging for the halfway house women to give testimony for them but tells him in private that Caroline's ex-husband might be a more useful witness. Sharon's lawyer sums up for her and implies that everyone else's evidence is a pack of lies. Kevin tells Doreen he thinks they shouldn't see each other for a while. The judge gives Tony and four of the other defendants a bond, but he rejects Sharon's story completely and sentences her to two years in prison out of a possible maximum of ten years. Next Episode Episode 095 Category:1980 Episodes Category:Episodes